


You're so desperate to be controlled, aren't you?

by broken_fannibal



Category: Fright Night (2011), Good Omens Extended Universe, Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom Aro, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Peter VIncent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-04-21 08:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal
Summary: Shameless smut inspired by the idea that Aro would totally read Peter's mind to find out about his kinks (and making use of that knowledge of course).
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent
Comments: 12
Kudos: 85





	You're so desperate to be controlled, aren't you?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year!!!
> 
> this is officially my last fic of 2019. figured I'd let the year go out with a bang. (pun intended.)

Aro - who was completely naked now- straddled thighs. His hands pinned Peter’s arms to the armrests.

Peter swallowed hard. He felt the low simmer of arousal starting in his belly. Being pinned down or restrained was one of his kinks after all. Did Aro know that?

Aro smiled. “Mm, thank you for letting me know. Though I had started to suspect before.” His voice was like honey.

Peter's eyes widened. Fuck, he had completely forgotten about Aro's power. He felt his face grow hot under Aro’s gaze.

Before he could think about it any further, Aro shifted his hips and started grinding against him.

Peter couldn't stop the groan that escaped his throat. His cock rapidly grew hard and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Aro set up a slow rhythm. He lazily moved his hips. Like he had all the time in the world.

Their cocks only brushed together very lightly, only occasionally. Mostly Aro sought friction for himself, he was grinding against Peter’s hip, against his belly.

Peter grunted in frustration. He wanted to reach out and grab Aro's hips to pull him flush against him, hold him close and grind their cocks together.

Aro's chest rose with a sharp breath, his thighs tensed and the rhythm of his hips sped up. He leaned closer.

As Peter looked up at him now he could see the pale expanse of Aro's neck as he leaned his head back.

Aro tilted his hips, pressing closer, needing more friction. His grip on Peter's arms tightened a little. Almost painful. It would surely leave red marks.

Peter watched Aro closely, captivated by the display in front of him. He couldn't move anyway, pinned down as he was. All he could do was sitting there and taking whatever Aro gave him. Who knew how long it would take. Would he come? Was he allowed to? His cock twitched at the thought of Aro grinding against him for hours. No release, no proper friction, just endless teasing.

Aro's rhythm faltered, he groaned and started moving again, faster now. Almost desperate.

Peter could feel his own arousal rise, coiling in his belly. He released a shaky breath as Aro bit his lip.

He was getting closer, they both were. His pants were impossibly tight, he was so hard it hurt. He needed release. If he could only-

He was torn from his thoughts when Aro's mouth fell open with a throaty moan. And he came, spilling onto Peter's stomach.

His rhythm slowed and his chest heaved. It took a while until he opened his eyes, staring down at Peter with that distinct intensity.

“My dear..." he sighed and reached out to caress Peter's cheek. "Your thoughts were quite something. You put on quite the show.”

Peter took a shaky breath. "You were listening in the whole time?" He didn't know if he should be angry, offended or flattered.

Aro nodded, still a little breathless.

His breath caught in his throat as he realised. Not only had Aro come while grinding against him like he was just a piece of furniture, he had come while listening in on his thoughts. And the way they had escalated towards the end... Was that what had driven him over the edge?

"Yes, it was," Aro said, slowly regaining his posture. He leaned in to plant a gentle kiss on Peter's lips. Then he trailed kisses down Peter's neck to his shoulder and finally reached down to free his cock from the constraint of his pants.

Peter’s couldn't stop the moan that escaped his throat. Finally! Finally, a hand wrapped firmly around his cock. Finally, he got just the friction he needed. His head sunk forward. His breath sped up along with the pace of Aro’s hand.

It was when his hands gripped the armrests that he realised he still hadn't moved them. Even though he could now. He tightened his grip, digging his fingers into the leather. He wouldn't move them.

Aro twisted his hand, then he pressed his thumb right there, to that spot that turned Peter’s legs into jelly.

He groaned, panting against Aro’s neck.

Aro slid one hand into his hair, petting, caressing. Then, all of a sudden, his grip tightened. He dragged Peter’s head back so he was forced to look at him. Directly into his eyes.

“You're so desperate to be controlled, aren't you? So desperate for a  _ firm hand _ .” With that, he dragged Peter’s head back a little further.

A strangled groan escaped Peter’s throat. The angle at which his head was being held now didn't exactly help.

“You want to be pinned down, restricted. Dominated.” Aro said the last word slowly, his voice low and raspy.

And that was it. That was all it took. A hand in his hair, another hand quickly stroking his cock and Aro knowing just what he wanted. What he needed and giving it to him in just the right way.

Peter could have sworn he saw stars when he came.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it please consider leaving kudos/comments! <3


End file.
